


Refuge Track

by PlaidLove



Category: Russian Doll (TV 2019), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: double drabble. Eleanor asks for directions.





	Refuge Track

“You, uh, a l’il lost?” Nadia waved her cigarette at Eleanor climbing down from the crumpled steam engine like she had crashed her bike instead.

“I’m jumping through pocket universes like a stupid game of hopscotch! Of course I’m _lost!_!” Eleanor threw her hands up, knowing that none of this would make sense to the woman but she was beyond caring at this point. “My ride’s busted, _Janet’s_ busted, and Chidi-” she made an angry noise.

“Uh-huh,” the woman blew out a steady stream of smoke as Eleanor ranted. This looked like New York as far as Eleanor could tell, a fictional one designed by some demon anyway, and had probably seen weirder.

-

“Nadia, by the by.”

“Eleanor.”

They shook hands like they were business partners and shared a bitter smile at their mutual despise of the politeness. Eleanor bummed a smoke from Nadia through a series of hand gestures and they both surveyed the wreckage.

“D’you know of somewhere... I dunno, _utterly and absolutely medium_? Not great, not bad, got enough to keep you going but then you wonder ‘ _why am I doing this’_ for eternity?”

Nadia took a thoughtful drag, eyes downcast in consideration. “Ever try Staten Island?”

 


End file.
